diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Glaubenswelt
In der alten Glaubenswelt der Glutfäuste handelt es sich um die Annahme, dass ewige Tiergeister mit den Elementen um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Daraus entwickelten sich ihre Ansichten sowohl von der Geisterwelt als auch der Elementarebene. Ebenso entstanden aus diesem Glauben heraus ihre Riten und Feste. Diese Ansichten, Vorstellungen und Gebräuche sind folgend aufgeführt. Kal`Zum, die Schlange '''Kal`Zum ist eine riesige Schlange die die Weiten der ungeformten Welt um streifte. Auf ihren langen Wanderungen geriet sie mit den Elementen der Erde in Streit darüber wie die Welt geformt werden sollte. Der Streit entbrannte zu einem Kampf in dem Die Elemente Kal`Zum besiegten. Die Erdelemente griffen von allen Seiten an und bedrängten die Schlange die sich windete und versuchte sich zu verteidigen bis ihr Körper schließlich völlig in sich selber verworren war. Mit dieser List besiegten die Elemente die riesige Schlange und schickten sie in einen ewigen Schlaf. Über Äonen schlief Kal´Zum und immer mehr Erde und umherfliegendes Gestein setzte sich auf ihren Schuppen ab. Nach vielen weiteren tausenden von Jahren hatten sich so auf der Schlangenhaut von Stein und Erde bedeckte Gebirge und Täler gebildet. Nach einer Zeit die für Orks kaum zu begreifen ist, war die Schlange nur noch als riesige Kugel mit schroffer Steinoberfläche zu erkennen. Nur wenn die Schlange Kal'Zum im Traum noch zuckt bebt die Erde die sie bedeckt. '''Milsa, der leuchtende Adler und Zalun, die eisige Eule '''Die beiden Urtiergeister mussten zusehen, wie Kal`Zum den Erdelementen unterlag und wollten einen anderen Weg wählen. Sie versuchten sich mit den Elementen der Luft gut zu stellen und um ihre Gunst zu werben. Milsa, ein stolzer riesiger Adler mit einem Federkleid das heller leuchtete als alle Anderen in der ungeordneten Welt, vollführte einen Tanz um die Elemente der Luft freundlich zu stimmen. Sein Flügelschlag erzeugte Winde und Wärme die auf die mit Gestein überzogene Schlange Kal'Zum strahlte. Die entstehenden Winde und die Wärme formten die Kruste auf der Schlangenhaut weiter. Zalun, die eisige Eule indes, wurde neidisch auf den Tanz des Adlers und er begann ihn, eifersüchtig wie er war, zu jagen um allein um die Gunst der Luft werben zu können. ohne das leuchtende Federkleid von Milsa, dem Adler, brachten die Flügelschläge des zornigen Vogels jedoch nur Kälte und Dunkelheit hervor. Fortan jagte er den leuchtenden Adler in ewigen Umkreisungen um Kal`Zum - so schnell war die ewige Jagd und der Tanz der Beiden stolzen Tiere, dass bald die als Steinkugel sichtbare Schlange im Wechsel in Hell und Dunkel getaucht wurde. Den Segen der Luftelemente konnten sie jedoch beide nicht gewinnen da aus diesem Kampf nie ein Sieger hervorging. '''Melrug, der Wurm '''Melrug hielt sich für schlau und meinte in seiner Einfältigkeit, er könne ganz allein gegen die Elemente ankommen. Als Gener suchte er sich die zerstörerischen Feuerelemente aus. Melrug der Wurm bohrte sich durch die steinerne Kruste die Kal`Zug umschloss um den Feuern nachzujagen doch was er in seiner Dummheit nicht erkannte war, dass die schnellen Feuer bereits begonnen hatten ihn zu jagen. Immer neue Furchen und Gänge grub er durch den Stein und die Feuer folgten ihn stets und unermüdlich. Der gehetzte Wurm gelangte bis tief in das Innere der steinernen Kugel und füllte sie mit glühender Wärme und Licht und überall wo er auftauchte schossen Feuerfontänen in die Höhe. Die ewige Jagd zwischen Riesenwurm und feurigen Elementaren sorgte dafür, dass immer neue Höhlen im Kern der Kugel entstanden bis endlich der gesammte Kern nur noch ein einziger umherrasender Feuerball war. '''Tzjo`Krall, die Echse '''Die riesige alte Echse, die wohl schon alt war als die anderen Tiergeister noch jung waren, sah wie Kal`Zum die Schlange besiegt wurde und in Stein verschwand. Erschüttert von der Unerbittlichkeit der Erde, wandte er sich an die Elemente des Wassers und bat sie, ihm zu helfen das Schicksal der Schlange zu lindern. Die Wasserelemente willigten ein und schlugen einen Handel vor: die Echse durfte den Körper der Schlange vor dem Schicksal des Austrocknens bewahren doch musste sie selbst dafür Sorge tragen - mit allem Wasser das die Echse tragen konnte. Tzjo`Krall willigte ein, er begann alles Wasser, welches ihm die freundlicheren Wasserelemente reichten, zwischen seinen grauen Schuppen zu sammeln und schlich fortan um die Schlange um das belebende Nass von seinen Schuppepanzer auf den steinigen Körper Kal'Zums regnen zu lassen. Mit den Jahren bildeten sich schließlich Pflanzen auf der Kruste und Wälder wuchsen und gediehen dank des unermüdlichen Einsatzes der wassertragenden Echse. '''Der alte Wolf und die Ordnung '''All das Gestein, Licht, die Wind spendenden Vögel und die Wärme im Inneren sowie das Wasser führten dazu, dass die Welt, die sich im steten Kampf zwischen den Tieren und Elementen befand, immer fruchtbarer wurde. Ausgeburten der Tiergeister besiedelten diese Welt. Getrieben von dem steten Chaos zwischen Elementen und Tiergeistern hastete der alte Wolf, wohl der älteste aller Geister, umher und sah sich um. Er erkannte, dass zwischen dem Kampf der Elementare und Geistern niemals eine Seite gewinnen würde. So rief er alle Tiergeister und Elementare zu einem friedlichen Treffen und der weise Wolf sprach lange zu ihnen und überzeugte sie schliesslich, die Welt unter sich aufzuteilen. Dabei sollten die Elementare die neue welt und alles was greifbar war kontrollieren. Die Tiergeister sorgten sich fortan um die Welt des nicht greifbaren und durchstreifen fortan die Gedanken und Träume aller lebendigen Wesen und derer, die im Tod keine Ruhe finden konnten. Lo'Gosh, wie der alte weise Wolf hieß, wurde zum strengen Wächter dieses Paktes und beobachtete wie beide Seiten sich um ihre Welten kümmerte und mahnte stets jene, die dieses entstandene Gleichgewicht störten oder jagte, wer sich nicht daran halten wollte. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''In der Glaubenswelt der Glutfäuste bildeten sich die ersten Klans und mit ihnen die Bindung an den Wolf als besonderes Leittier gemäss folgender Vorstellung Als die ersten Orcs erschienen waren sie zerstreut, uneins und zersplittert in kleineren Familienverbänden die öfters von herumziehenden Ogern gejagt wurden. Als Jäger und Sammler versuchten sie ihr Glück, doch die Zeiten waren hart und rauh und sie standen in stetigem Konkurrenzkampf mit den Ogern und anderen Raubtieren die ihnen ihre Nahrung streitig und ihre Zukunft unsicher machten. Eines schicksalhaften Tages jedoch, erblickte ein Orcjäger auf seinem täglichen Jagdgang ein Rudel Wölfe die drei Talbuks jagten. Zuerst ärgerte er sich über das Gebaren der Wölfe, denn sein Magen knurrte und er sah sich schon um einige Mahlzeiten ärmer doch dann vergass er seinen Hunger als er die ihm bisher unbekannten Geschöpfe bei ihrem Tun betrachtete. Die Wölfe, die die Talbuks hetzten, lenkten die Tiere in stetiger Zusammenarbeit und gezielt in Richtung der Wälder. Kurz bevor die panischen Tiere diese jedoch erreichten sprangen wie aus dem Nichts vor ihnen, und bisher ungesehen durch den Schatten des Waldes, weitere dieser Tiere hervor, kreisten sie ein und bedrängten die Talbuks von allen Seiten…da tauchte ein riesiger Wolf auf und fesselte die Aufmerksamkeit des Jägers: sein Fell silbrig schimmernd, so als würden Draenors Monde darin scheinen, wirkte er übernatürlich und mächtig. Das Tier setzte sogleich zu einem gewaltigen Sprung an und die Zähne des Silbernen versenkten sich in die Kehle des am nächsten stehenden Tiers und - als ob sie sich abgesprochen hätten, starteten nun auch alle anderen ihre Angriffe und töteten die drei Talbuks mit geübter Präzision und beängstigender Schnelligkeit. Der Orc-Jäger betrachtete dies mit aufgerissenen Augen… seinen Speer fest umklammert zwang er sich zur Ruhe und wagte sich nicht mehr zu bewegen. Der Wind begann sich zu drehen… und mehrere pelzige Köpfe drehten sich plötzlich genau in seine Richtung. Der Orc drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte davon, im Geiste sah er sich bereits als ihre nächste Mahlzeit und seine Angst beschleunigte seine Schritte noch zusätzlich. In seiner Hast stolperte er, überschlug sich und war eine Zeit lang wie benommen. So lag er und lauschte… und selbst das leiseste Rascheln schien seinen geschärften Sinnen verdächtig zu sein. Unbehelligt gelangte er schliesslich zurück zu seiner Familie und berichtete ehrfürchtig was er erlebt und mit welchem Geschick und Erfolg diese Tiere gejagt hatten - ihn jedoch verschont hätten. Dies waren die ersten Orcs welche sich mit mehreren Familien zusammenschlossen und so den ersten Klan bilden würden – Sie versuchten fortan ihre Jagdstrategien denen der Wölfe anzugleichen und durch ihre Jagderfolge wuchs die Sippe immer schneller heran. Sie lernten, gemeinsam mehr zu erreichen. Sie waren so erfolgreich, dass sich dies rasch herumsprach und auch andere wollten ihrem Beispiel folgen und bildeten Klans um gemeinsam ihrer Nahrungsknappheit entgegenzuwirken. Wie oder wer jener schicksalhafte erste Klan war, ist bis heute umstritten da es im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr Klans gab die diese Ehre für sich beanspruchten. Auch die Geschichte dieser Überlieferung änderte sich mit jedem weitergegebenen Wort - doch alle waren sich in einem Punkte einig: Der silberne Wolf aus dieser Sage, musste Lo’gosh, der Geisterwolf selbst gewesen sein, welche ihnen damals vor Augen führte wie sie zu Stärke finden könnten. __________________________________________________________________________________ Die Orks der Glutfaustsippe, sprechen zwei Tiergeistern die Fähigkeit zu bestimmte Stärkungen zu vergeben, sollte man um deren Beistand bitten: '- Mithaale der Wolf, gewährt Verstärkung des Geistes, der Gerissenheit und der Seele.' '- Borkan der Bär, kann den Körper stärken, die Kraft erhöhen und die Ausdauer vergrößern' Dementsprechend erflehen die Orks vor einer Jagd oder einem Kampf den Segen der Tiere um mit ihren Stärkungen erfoglreich los zu ziehen. __________________________________________________________________________________ Rituale im Klan Kob' nor gunan (Jagdritual - vor der Jagd) Ein Ritual, das am Abend vor einer grossen Jagd durchgeführt wird. Die Jäger erhalten vom Schamanen mit Kohle das Zeichen des Jägers auf die Stirn gemalt welches sie nicht mehr berühren dürfen. Sie bekommen die Segnung der Geister durch den Schamanen und trinken einen rituellen Kräutertrank. Im Laufe des Abends wird getanzt und zwar solange, bis der Schweiss die Kohlenzeichen weggewischt hat. Erst dann, darf der Jäger sich reinigen und schlafen gehen. Am anderen Morgen erwachen die gezeichneten Jäger mit neugewonnener frischer Kraft. Man sagt, dass durch dieses Ritual die Sinne geschärft werden und das Jagdglück hold. Kob' nash (Jagdritual - nach dem erlegen der Beute) Ritual nach dem erlegen der Beute. Das Wild wird ausgeweidet, das Herz aufbewahrt um es später den Flammen des Feuers zu übergeben - den Geistern wird so dankend geopfert und die erlegte Beute geehrt. Trish' nar (Kriegsritual - vor Kampf/Schlacht) Ritual, das vor einer Schlacht durchgeführt wird. Der Schamane bittet in Anwesenheit der Krieger um den Beistand der Ahnen und leitet seine durch dieses Ritual empfangene Macht durch die kleine gabe seines Blutes in eine Schüssel. Durch die Zugabe von bestimmten Kräutern wird eine Paste zusammengemischt und die Krieger damit bemalt. Die bemalten Zeichen sollen sowohl eine Schutzwirkung ausüben als auch in den Augen ihrer Feinde Furcht erwecken und Zweifel in ihren Herzen sähen. Krom' natne (Kräftemessen) Kampfritual um drohende Streitigkeiten vor ernsthafteren Eskalationen auszutragen oder einfach um die Kräfte zu messen. __________________________________________________________________________________ Feste im Klan Urn' Matac (Fest der Zusammenkunft) In alten Zeiten ein regelmässiges Fest der Glutfäuste. Da diese Sippe eher als Nomaden lebte, sahen sie sich selten, weswegen sie sich am ersten Vollmondtag nach Herbsteintritt (Auf Draenor ging man nach dem kleinsten der Monde) an einem geheimen Ort zusammenfanden. Alle brachten ihre Vorräte für den Winter mit und bereiteten sich gemeinsam darauf vor ihre Winterquartiere zu beziehen. Es war ein herzlicher Anlass der auch dazu diente, die Neugeborenen Welpen und neuen Klanmitglieder willkommen zu heissen, Beziehungen zu festigen, die Verstorbenen zu betrauern und das Leben zu feiern. Urn' Mibosh (Fest der Späher und Schleicher) Bekannt und gefürchtet wegen ihrer Späher und Schleicher wurde dieses Fest einst von den Glutfäusten ins Leben gerufen. Es diente den geschicktesten Spähern und Schleichern als Treffen zur Verfeinerung ihrer Techniken und Zeigen ihres Könnens. Der Höhepunkt stellte ein Wettkampf dar indem sich mehrere Gruppen gegeneinander behaupteten in dem sie all ihr Geschick, ihre Taktik und Tarnungskünste einsetzen mussten um zu versuchen, ihre jeweilige Gegnergruppe erfolgreich in einen Hinterhalt zu locken und zu besiegen. Das Ganze unterlag natürlich strengen Regeln.